


Red is the Colour of...

by Anonymous



Series: The Gorefield Timeline [2]
Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Basically just Jon and Gorefield making lasagna, Blood, Cannibalism, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Eating raw meat because these dorks have never heard of salmonella, Implied Relationship, M/M, foodfights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Many things are red, love, passion, tomato sauce, blood, flesh.Red things are a part of their relationship.
Relationships: Jon Arbuckle/Garfield
Series: The Gorefield Timeline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626190
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Red is the Colour of...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some domestic Garfield/Gorefield x Jon but I also wanted cannibalism, so have this.

Gorefield and Jon were making lasagna, so of course it was going to be a mess. They both enjoyed making food together. Usually most of the food was eaten before it was put into the recipe or thrown at each other, but they were having fun. 

Jon was preparing the vegetables and Gorefield was preparing the meat. Jon cut the vegetables finely and precisely, on the contrary, Gorefield was messily cutting up the meat. Jon found it rather endearing and particularly cute. He enjoyed the rather domestic and homely feeling of it all. Jon smiled at the redness of the tomatoes, the redness reminded him of love and passion - it was a nice colour.

Another thing that was red was the piece of meat that Gorefield just threw at him.

Jon turned to Gorefield with a smile on his face and a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Are we really doing this?"

 _"Jon."_ Gorefield grinned holding a piece of messily cut meat, red staining his claws. _"Does that really need to be asked?"_

Jon laughed and grabbed a ripe red tomato. "Alright, it's on." As soon as the words left his mouth the tomato was launched at the overgrown feline, red staining his fur.

The lasagna was forgotten and a food fight began. Meat vs vegetables, red vs red. Jon would launch a few tomatoes and Gorefield would launch back a large slab of meat. It was childish but it kept them both happy. Jon would laugh, Gorefield would laugh - it was pure and untainted happiness.

The fight finished after sometime, both parties laughing and panting. Jon and Gorefield locked eyes and laughed again. After calming down, Jon looked around the once pristine kitchen that now had colours of red staining it. Red, the colour of love, the colour of passion, the colour of blood. Jon put some of the meat in his mouth and he saw Gorefield do the same. The meat, Caroline was her name, tasted like the colour red looked - metallic and strong.

Jon let out a light laugh and turned back to the counter. "Do you think this lasagna is salvageable?"

 _"Pfft, I don't think so."_ Gorefield laughed, still chewing the meat.

"Well, we better start cleaning then."

Gorefield groaned. _"Ugh, the prices we pay to make us happy."_

Jon rolled his eyes, stepped over to Gorefield and put a hand on his cheek. "Oh hush you, you know you don't mind cleaning with me." Jon pulled him into a kiss and tasted the blood on his lips. The red hot blood that reminded him of their love.


End file.
